<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Moon Heart by TheFraudulentStarryKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350681">Blood Moon Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFraudulentStarryKnight/pseuds/TheFraudulentStarryKnight'>TheFraudulentStarryKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, All things related to the fandom are just elements to create an original work, Bisexual Link (Legend of Zelda), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Ganondorf and Zelda are rivals in love haha, Hero of Hyrule subversion, Hurt/Comfort, Link has a blood disorder, M/M, Polyamorous Ganondorf, Semi-Asexual Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda has a suspicious family lineage, not your typical Zelink fic, written pre-BotW, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFraudulentStarryKnight/pseuds/TheFraudulentStarryKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood Moon Heart</p><p>Zelink AU (some connection with the doomed timeline and Ocarina, but very loose)</p><p>"Have courage, Zelda" The Hero says with his dying breath. </p><p>Two generations later, a new hero awakens and she will do everything in her power to protect Link, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, even if it takes her life. As long as her Prince is happy with the dashing Duke Ganondorf, she will continue to be his stalwart Knight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Moon Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Blood Moon Heart</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelink AU</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have courage." The Hero says with his dying breath. Two generations later, a new hero awakens. Her name is Zelda and she will do everything in her power to protect Link, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, even if it takes her life so long as her Prince is happy with the dashing Duke Ganondorf.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Prologue<br/>
Time like Falling Rain pt. I</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've made it. Just in time," he would say right when his consciousness would come back to him. A blond young woman hovers over a seemingly tattered young man, shedding tears as she haphazardly tries to work her healing hands on his ugly wounds. A common occurrence it seemed, to have the unfortunate princess come across a trail of mud and blood from the hero's shoes. Her frantic form follows a trail which leads the way to his beat up, barely breathing body. No matter how many times she'd lecture him on fairy fountains and having enough potions, his visits never change. Instead, he would give her empty promises with his stupidly wide grin, laughing, "don't worry about me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One day, until whatever limits are pushed, you'll meet your demise… And I don't know if I can handle it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After confessing her fears, he'd take her hands and smile genuinely. "If that were to happen, I promise to give you my courage."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, she'd berate him again and again for being an idiot for saying those kinds of words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And what would I do with it, Link? I can't have both pieces of the triforce."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you'll live and remember me fondly." His hand ghosting over her cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She brings his lips to hers in a fury, hands gripping each side of his face. "What use is my triforce if I can't be with you? In that case, take my wisdom with you in death and may you never be parted with it…lest i say so," she responds through her teeth, breaths hitched.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>In a Much Simpler Time…</strong>
</p><p>A young man wakes lazily, cerulean eyes open and close dully as he recalls a fading dream. His dark-golden locks, almost a brunette, stick to the boy's forehead from beads of sweat. The room belonging to the youth is comfortably long rather than spacious, fitted with mahogany wood furniture and forest green cushions with gilded brass. At the moment, it would be completely dark but for only a ribbon of light pouring through heavy mauve drapes. It's light crosses the young man's bedsheets like a strip of light, passing over the hand that bares his heritage; a sacred symbol. The young man groans as he lifts himself upright, left hand on his aching head.</p><p>It is far past morning, he muses to himself.</p><p>"You finally rise from your fitful dream," a deep voice carries itself through the room from a man leisurely sitting on a sofa near an ornate bookshelf. Darkened fingers flips through pages of a book, half seeming to care. A lock of red hair falls over smiling yellow eyes.</p><p>"How can I serve you, my good Duke, as you have invaded my private chamber for some important reason." The young man speaks in a groggy tenor, sitting up in his bed. His hands run through his thick, shoulder length hair, tying most of his hair from a green ribbon he picked on a nearby nightstand. Loose, golden blond locks frame a youthful face and ghostly hangs over his pale brow.</p><p>The figure of the guest in the youth's room is large and muscular, yet elegantly chiseled. Skin bronzed and fiery red hair carefully groomed. His broad shoulders taper to a fine waist where a red sash is wrapped and hung loosely, albeit suggestively. His high-collared white courtly uniform with gold embroidered trimming frames his powerful jaw. Hiding, wrapped beneath the red sash on his waist is a secondary piece of linen. It's intricate pattern peeks from under the red, showing off the blue and red woven lines. It is a traditional pattern worn only by those representing the Gerudo People. The amber-eyed gentlemen bows his head in humility. "My prince, it is me in servitude to the Crown and to the Good King Nohansen." The dark man in the corner sets aside the book and lifts himself from the sofa. "I was merely curious as to why you haven't woken up at this hour."</p><p>The younger man groans as he lifts himself out of bed then snatches a deep indigo robe from a nearby cushioned chair. He faces away from his intrusive guest as he covered himself. The prince then hears echoes of short commands from the outside his window. Cerulean eyes squint through the light, hesitating to look past the opening into the courtyard below. The prince notices a hand holding a bow with a cocked arrow. He raises a brow and wonders if the figure is waiting for the targets to change.</p><p>"Your highness…" The Duke calls the prince's attention from across the room.</p><p>"-<em>Link</em>. Please, Ganon. You can call my name casually here," the blond-haired youth spoke, eyes darting from the window to the Duke and back.</p><p>Link opens the curtains enough to catch his gaze on a lithe figure below. The prince smiles softly as the bow is taunt yet held in place by strong, long fingers. In surprise, his left hand squeezes the curtain as the figure lets the arrow fly to land on the bullseye to the far side of the courtyard. Laughter of victory he hears from the archer. The figure below turns to look up at the his window especially, almost not expecting anyone to look back. A genuine smile crosses a feminine face with sparkling sapphire eyes and roughly cropped flaxen hair. The young woman below waves at Link and he too could not help but join her greeting.</p><p>Before the prince could open his chamber window to speak with the figure below, the Duke pulls the prince from his reverie away from the source of light, tugging gently at the hand which held the prince's triforce. He takes it, bringing the prince's fingers to his lips, revealing to Link the back of the duke's hand…making sure the prince can see a similar mark to his own. Link contemplates Ganon's simple gesture and their matching marks of the Triforce, all too well knowing the duke's motives.</p><p>"It puzzles me…" Link's eyes changed into a thoughtful expression, "why you are here, Duke Ganondorf of House Dragmire. Surely you have planned to become my confidant in order to get closer to me to kill me." Link smirks at the thought. "…as our ancestors have tried to do."</p><p>The larger man laughs heartily. "My good prince, do not fear any kind of hostility from me." Amber eyes darken in recollection. "I've chained that beast a long, long time ago. And…I am <em>tired</em>."</p><p>"Indeed…"</p><p>A knock is heard from outside the chamber door. Ganon and Link freeze as they look at each other. "Will you be most kind as to hide somewhere," Link hoarsely whispers, blushing at the thought of the two of them being caught because of Ganon's recklessness. The Duke nods then runs for the armoire, barely enough room for his sizable upper-body. The knocks come again. A voice booms through the wooden barrier.</p><p>"Hey Link! I saw you were up! Did you see that shot? I can't believe it was dead on-"</p><p>"She's very proper towards her prince." A chuckle rumbles through the large closet. Link creeks open the armoire door, looking around the hanging clothes which are draped over a head of red hair. The prince scrunches his nose as he takes a pair of trousers from a hanger.</p><p>"Keep quiet and close the damned armoire."</p><p>The latch to the chamber door opens. Link curses under his breath as he hurries to put on his trousers.</p><p>"Have some propriety, Zel! I'm not ready for you to see me!"</p><p>A quick apology and a closing of the door is made. Then a few moments of silence. "I had thought you were ready since I saw Gan walk into the room earlier."</p><p>The duke sticks out his head from the armoire. "He was asleep when I came in. I was only checking on his well-being. Nothing to suspect, Zelda. Your Prince is safe as well as his purity."</p><p>With that the door flies open, revealing the young and lithe woman from the courtyard. She still wore her archery gauntlet and chest platelet, but in her left hand the woman holds an arrow as if ready for vengeance. "Ganon, I swear by the Three- You wag your slanderous tongue at me one more time, I dare you…!"</p><p>Ganondorf smiles mockingly back at the female guard. She stomps while huffing through the chamber as she makes a b-line straight to the laughing figure in the closet before she is intervened by Link with his hands on the archer's arms. "Zelda, it'd be best if you put THAT away."</p><p>"My dear little soldier, you do not know how much your animated face brightens my day." The red-head laughs heartily as he moves his awkward figure away from the closet. Link removes his hands on Zelda's arms, blushing slightly as he steps away to adjust his robe. She rests easy while looking up at the larger man, putting away her weapon. Ganon walks to the doorway, opens and looks between the two youths. "I'm taking my leave now, your highness. Zelda, shouldn't you return to your training?" The young woman understands the situation the Duke tries to offer her. She turns to her prince and bows lowly, giving Link his royal respects before briskly walking out of the door. Link keeps an eye on her until she is gone and doesn't even notice the Duke inviting him to a luncheon after he gets ready. The prince agrees outright and bids Ganon a goodbye before closing the door.</p><p>Zelda stands at the center of the hallway, removing her archery equipment not quite noticing the large man's presence coming towards her. The duke places a large, warm hand on her shoulder. "Your service to our Prince is very much appreciated by all of us at the castle, especially myself. I wished I saw that shot you made."</p><p>She smiles brightly, happily knowing someone had appreciated her sharp-shooting. "I'm just honing my skills." Ganon's smile never falters.</p><p>"And how long has it been since you've finished your training as a squire?"</p><p>"Two years."</p><p>"It shouldn't be so difficult to enter into Knighthood as a person of your dedication to the Crown and the Royal Guard?"</p><p>"Many in the court are against a Knight of Hyrule being of my sex, but…I'll find a way." She stays silent, but grinning slightly to herself. Formulating a plan, the Duke is sure that is what the young guard is doing.</p><p>"I'm sure your cunning will outsmart them all, that is if you don't get too big headed. Watch out for your enemies." The Duke begins to walk towards the prince's bedroom door and rests against a nearby panel. "I must get ready for the luncheon I have with Link. I wish you well."</p><p>She replies the same, waving at him while she descends a cascading stairwell towards the center of the castle. A glint of something smoldering passes the Duke's yellow eyes as she disappears. "The foes against you are not formidable enough, but…I could put you through your greatest test yet."</p><p>Link emerges from his chamber, accompanying the Duke as they head the other way.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"How dare you wish to disturb the Prince. He's requested solitude and I will have none pass through this door!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I come to share important news to the Prince. I require his presence…alone." Bright yellow eyes stare down the tip of a spear which points at a darkened, Adam's Apple bobbing anxiously. Red, corse curls stick to the sides of a sweating face, the color of the young man's hair stands out against his deeply tanned skin. The sweat originates from fatigue of a long trek across the Gerudo desert to the Hylian capital. But it is not from fatigue alone, also it was fear that his life was at the mercy of a spry girl. He guessed this girl must be the same age as the person he sought to converse who had just turned six and ten on Midwinter's Day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will not let you through." The young guard speaks through her teeth. Thin, but strong pale fingers grip the spear tighter. The young man with yellow eyes sighs as he comes to the conclusion that the girl in front of him will not come to simple reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young traveler was naught but eight and ten. His traveling clothes were all in a disarray, heavy red wools draped across his shoulders to cover his light linen clothes of his homeland. Digging awkwardly in his satchel, though his arms were already occupied with books and scrolls already filled with rolls of documents, he pulls out one of the many documents sticking out from the traveling bag. A miracle that not of the papers had fallen out from their place. The particular paper he found and waves in front of the scowling face of the flaxen blond girl, showing off the royal wax seal and blue ribbon only obtained by the Good Old King himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here, I have permission for a private meeting with the Prince."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stares at the paper. "Imposter."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I came from a far away land, a place much more comfortably warm than this climate…I beg you. I must have an audience with the prince. Take it. I just came from the Good King's study."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks at the document and tests the wax twice. There is no denying the authenticity of the paper and the signature. Mumbling under her breath, taking advantage of a kind, elderly man let alone her King. Unforgivable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I let you in the room without my supervision, I must insure my Prince's safety." She improvises by taking the thick ribbon from her spear and forcibly binding his hands, though they still held onto his scholarly belongings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Forgive me, my Prince. A castle guest has requested a private meeting. He has permission from your Grandfather King."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sigh, slamming of a book. Footsteps approaching the entrance to the private study. "Zelda. At the least, please state the name of our honored guest. It is rude for you to not go through protocol as I taught you. I'd not like to have another Zoran Incident… You know, King Jabu Jabu almost had your head." He spoke under his breath at the last statement. The Duke's ears perked at the mention of the incident. He had heard of it while traveling to the castle, imagined the guard who offended the Zoran King to be a woman in her late twenties with a large muscular build…not a figure of a semi-toned, half unkempt twig. But. Just as fearless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolls her eyes at the remark, but then stares at the man, cocking her eyebrows. He whispers his name to the fierce young woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Duke Ganondorf of House Dragmire, Ward of the Gerudo Elders Kotake and Koume, is the name of our castle guest, my Prince."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opens slowly, a figure of a slender young man in green and gold embroidered livery stands proudly to welcome his guest…his serene face turns into a look of appall at the Duke's state of capture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's the meaning of this?!" He opens the door wider, standing at a wide birth most likely to take in all the scene. His personal guard leading the Duke by the ribbon into the study.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know, you'd be a considerable opponent. Would you consider sparing with me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I let you live after your meeting." She leads him though the door. The prince hand only groan into a palm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No harm will come to your Prince, little soldier. I promise." he winces as the binding on his hands tightens. The guard ties the remaining ribbon on a bolted down coat nub on the wall. She nods at her deed, well assured he wouldn't escape, but the two young men comply with her absurd system of security. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"…I'm finishing my squire training tomorrow. Will you spar with me then? It'll be a nice break before the Head of the Guard judges my fate." Her sapphire eyes captures the Duke's smile of agreement. Zelda then turns to her prince, in attention. "I'll leave you in private, as requested. I will not be far if you need me." The teenage prince nods curtly. His gaze locked onto the bounded male Gerudo had been distant, avoiding his guard. Perhaps he is unimpressed by her actions. The captured Duke shrugs apologetically, showing good-will and understanding. The prince's cerulean eyes continues to hold a certain coldness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you. You may leave…Zelda."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She bows, tensely, walking out of the room and closing the door softly. Before shutting it, she glances worriedly at the Prince, though he still ignored her. Heavy air consumes the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please forgive my guard's brashness," he signed, running a hand through his blond hair. "Zelda may be one of our best fighters, but she hardly has any social intelligence." The Prince approaches the captive Duke to untie his tight nots. As he did, the prince and Ganon unload the scrolls and volumes from the poor man's tiring arms. The Gerudo thanks the young man as he rubs his muscles and wrists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No worries, my good Prince. She is like a piece of fresh air…reminds me of my guards at home. Very brazen." He laughs gutturally.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The golden-haired Hylian smiles, almost in relief. The prince sits back where he was reading a tome before, his body relaxed against the sofa's cushions. He crosses his legs and lets his arms lay across his lap, fingers intwined. With a look of intrigue while lifting his chin, he glances at the Duke who seemed to be busy organizing his scholarly belongings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pray tell, my welcomed guest, why you have sought my presence."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tall and broad-shouldered young Duke stops his hands and glances at the prince behind him with glimmering amber eyes. "Your Highness…have you ever heard of a Gerudian legend called The Blood Moon Curse?"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Whatever happens, Zelda is not to know…for her sake. If she knew that in order for it to work…she— I can't even think about it. I'm not sure If I can handle if anything happened to her."</p><p>Interior exotic trees filter sunlight beams through the glass ceiling, dappling over potted colorful flora. In one corner of a room, a nest of chicks chirp in the distance. Their sounds of life do not deter the serious thoughts of the prince. He leans back on a padded garden bench, not minding that he off-setted the tome that covered both he and the prince's confidante who sat beside him. While Link sat in misery, rubbing his temples, the red-haired man reached toward a low table to place his cup of tea back on a saucer.</p><p>"She has a right to know. She has a choice."</p><p>Link turns his head to the duke, his cerulean eyes darkened but sharp. "Promise me you won't tell her."</p><p>He is hesitant. "I promise."</p><p>Link sighs warily.</p><p>"You have no idea how much it sickens me seeing you constantly pine for her," the Gerudo ambassador deeply muttered aloud.</p><p>The prince's chest tightens, palms sweating. "What are you talking about," he rapidly switched his blinking eyes from the geraniums nearest to their bench to the Duke as he took a quick intake of breath. His confidant sighs in frustration.</p><p>"Link, to constantly be by her side, but too scared to express how you feel…it must make you so unhappy. She's a bit clueless, but devoted. This pining is going to ruin you." A smirk twitches on the duke's tanned face. "And I have the perfect plan. You know what will soon happen in a couple week's time."</p><p>Link's confidant carefully places the tome on their laps on the ground then reaches for a calendar across the tea set on the table. As the red-haired man skims the surface of the paper, the prince reaches for a tart he had half-eaten earlier.</p><p>"How about during the last week, right after the Tourney of the Hero, you'll rendezvous to an unknown location where she'll never find you otherwise. It'll get your mind off of her. A perfect distraction. And…I know of a person who can help get rid of your heartache." Ganondorf leans close to the prince.</p><p>"-who would be…"</p><p>The Duke smiling widely, "Me!"</p><p>"Gan, we're close and all…"</p><p>"Close is one word, but not the word I'd use for us."</p><p>His tanned hand picks up the prince's that once held the powdered tart, bringing it close to his lips as he did that morning.</p><p>"Does she even love you back?"</p><p>"You don't exactly <em>love</em> me either…"</p><p>"Hmm, well, love can be confused with it…but it is the least I can do to help you forget." he licks the sugar off of Link's thumb, gazes locked. Link feels electricity run down his spine, his heart leaping a couple beats but then falling deep into his stomach. Zelda…Zelda…<em>What would she think if she saw them together?</em> He wonders as the red-haired Gerudo turns his face towards the Prince, his face drawing closer to the blond's blushing cheeks. "I am your perfect excuse."</p><p>"They'll see." eyes darting to and from the windows to the gardens outside. The workers may be at a distance and covered by the rosebushes, but they were close enough for them to speculate.</p><p>"Most already suspect…with the exception of your Zelda, perhaps. Like I said, your perfect excuse. No one even suspects your thoughts towards a common-born guard…because of me." Link blushes guiltily. Ganon turns the Prince's chin up. "You're smart, wise really, to know exactly how to manipulate the thoughts of others. But so can I." Dark lips press fervently into the hollow underneath the Prince's jaw, emitting a surprised gasp from the blond. After several moments, Ganon pulls away after his administration on such a wonton neck. The Prince quickly covers the red spot. The Duke winks. "A preview of sorts."</p>
<hr/><p>It had been several minutes since the duke had left him alone on the garden bench, trying to smooth his clothes and make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Link then thinks back on what the Duke had spoken to him bringing it back to the kiss on his neck… The prince had thought he kept his thoughts on Zelda well hidden. But it would be natural for Ganon to make the connection, though it had been two years since the ambassador decided to stay at the castle as an emissary. But two years in comparison to the eight years he's known his personal guard… Side-glancing to the right, from the shadows he could see a fleck of blonde hair. Link finds Zelda down and around the corridor which leads to the sunroom, waiting for him it seems. She yawns, then smiles.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm keeping a close eye on you."</p><p>Zelda looks long at him, cocking her brow. Link anxiously wondered what she was thinking while looking into his glazed over eyes. He suddenly becomes short of breath. With his hands fumbling, the prince makes sure his cravat is high enough. Does she even suspect?</p><p>They talk about Ganon and his mysterious allure. His debonair attitude. Ganon is very handsome, absolutely exotic. There is a sense of danger within his presence, but it is very exhilarating. The duke opens doors to faraway places, they both agree.</p><p>"I see you two have been talking about something important. Ganon is either with you or buried in his studies in his bedchamber."</p><p>"He's been a good support, Zelda. Its a friendship I don't think I could live without. Gan is definitely a key for me to be able journey away from the castle. I've dreamed of visiting the Gerudo Valley, and perhaps to Faron Woods. We'll go together."</p><p>The spark in Links eyes she sees. They've grown so close over the years when Ganon first came to the castle. She frankly felt jealous and wished she and Link would have the same type of camaraderie between them, but there was something that stopped it. What was stopping her from being as close to Link as he is to Ganon. She's known Link the longest…but why does he always tense up at times she least expects- never letting her close.</p><p>"I don't have to come. you've grown…very attached to him. Maybe a time of adventure between the two of you would be more enjoyable without a third wheel." she could see it now, the both of them running off together and…leaving her behind. An afterthought of sorts. Her heart grows even more weary. But it'll have to do. If it'll make her friend- very happy.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Panic in his mind. She's shutting him out, he can tell immediately. "I'd like you with me Zel. We're all friends."</p><p>"I know…but I'd be fussing about you all throughout. Definitely no fun for the two of you." She laughs awkwardly, walking ahead.</p><p>It was his fault, he cannot deny it. Why she shuts him out, why she easily gives him up… Ganon was easy to butt his way into his life, but Zelda…she's been brought up to be cautious. Link tries to catch up with her, with a sudden turn of his heel, the prince looses his balance. He bumps against a cold statue where its edge jabs between his arm and shoulder. Hearing his shoe skid, Zelda turns and watches the scene unfold to her horror, quietly calling his name while rushing to his side.</p><p>"You're not bleeding, right?"</p><p>He shakes his head. A cold sweat begins to form across his brow.</p><p>"I don't think anyone saw you trip, so don't worry. I was careless and slow to realize what had happened, forgive me. Can you stand? I'll lead you to that open room over there." They both stand, mostly by Zelda's aid, and they swiftly sneak into the darkened room which was most likely an unused study.</p><p>She closes the door ajar while looking both ways, hoping none would suspect the prince had injured himself. The prince, on the other-hand, held his shoulder nervously. The pain hurt, but not so much as the pain from worrying about the bruise getting worse. They don't have much time. He could already feel the blood under his skin growing hot.</p><p><em>This disease…</em>He unsteadily slides to sit on the edge of a sofa, breaths shuddering. Link takes a short intake of breath as he could feel his guard's fingers going under his collar, tickling his neck. He tries not to make a noise as her palm cup the bruise.</p><p>Zelda looms over him, concentrating her eyes on the spot where the statue had rammed into him. Her abdomen in front of Link's face. He could not help but want to lean his forehead against her, feeling comfort from her. The close proximity between them makes the tugging at his heart unbearable. He tenses up.<em> Don't do anything stupid. Don't even breathe or the smell of her will consume you.</em> Then, a gradual soothing heat covers the bruise, receding…though, the fog in his brain still resides.</p><p>"Zel…"</p><p>"I'm almost done, Link. I'm sorry. I know how much it makes you nervous when I'm this close. I won't do you any harm."</p><p>The harms been done the first time she made this very act of healing, yes, using her capable magic on him. Its the reason why she's been ordered to stay by his side at all times. He laughs inside himself. From the moment he laid his ten year old eyes on the unkempt girl tending to the gardens of the courtyard, he felt a stir in him he had since tried to stifle.</p><p>"Link…" the young woman of his heart's affection sounded like she was miles away. He did not hear her cry of desperation, nor sense her troubled face hovering close to his own. Slowly, Link's vision fades into black, heat developing in the back of his neck. The last vision he sees are her bright sapphire eyes burrowing into his soul.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>A long time ago, within a bush of roses a head of flaxen hair peeks out from within the green. Curiosity leads a young boy toward the strange new sight. His silken morning robes rustle about his calfs as he walked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is stupid- Yowch!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a stern and commanding voice, the boy speaks, "I demand to know what you're doing." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The head of hair lifts further out, turning dizzily around. Blue. Blue eyes like the sapphires he'd seen in his grandfather's crown. Eyes that blink and then glares at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you're looking for Auntie Impa, she's in the presence of the King. I'm- uh…her replacement." she huffs before descending back into the dense foliage, going back to her work. That is…if what she's doing is work. He had hoped to see Impa that morning. A strange dream had come to him again. He needed the old sheikah's advise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're no replacement. I can see right through you." At once the girl stops her work. He leans in closer, sensing the girl's nervousness. "So, you're a relative to our royal gardener? I thought she was the last of her kind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again, her head pops up from the bush with more leaves in her hair; like a Nymph or a Kokiri, the boy had thought. Her face he notices grows sour. "She's not my real aunt…" she says while blowing a leaf away from her face. "And actually, she told me to tend this garden while she was visiting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To keep you out of trouble, I suppose." The fair haired boy tilted his head in thought. He could hear the strange girl grumbling something about cuckcoos. So Old Impa has a ward. Interesting. He never thought the Chief of Internal Affairs who masquerades as the castle's gardener would have a nurturing side to her. But why hadn't the old hag brought the girl to the court sooner? Perhaps she wanted to keep the child in secret because, really…she was quite ornery…Staring at him, picking her teeth while tugging the pieces of loose twigs out of her flaxen hair. Very strange and very unorthodox. But her blue eyes reminded him of someone. Someone's old wrinkly eyes. And it definitely was not Impa's…but who's?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though the prince had many questions on his mind about this strange new face, he had thought it would be best to find the elusive old Sheikah elsewhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry for intruding on your work. I'll take my leave." The young prince turns his heel on the strange girl, walking away from her physically though half of him wanted to stay. He had business to take care of and a busy schedule to keep up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You talk strange."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I beg your pardon?" the boy's walk interrupted by hearing the girl continue their conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not like the other boys from Kakariko Village. Or Faron Woods." He reluctantly turns himself around again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I guess that they were not brought up to be proper like myself."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Proper, huh…boys I know wouldn't want to talk the way you do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a shrug, "I don't have much of a choice, as a Prince."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes squinted a bit in thought, then widened with a blush to cover most of her cheeks. "Oh."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young prince sighs, shaking his head. "Now, I must go and find your Aunt."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as he was about to leave again, "No, Wait!" The girl quickly jumps out of the bush while reaching for the boy's coat-sleeve, catching him off-guard. "Please stay! I've a- I thought you looked fancy. But I had imagined you to be fatter, being a Prince."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"…fatter?" He stares unabashedly at her, his mouth tugging to the side. What rudeness. What…insolence. He should be offended, yet he strangely is…not. "Are princes supposed to be fat?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I kinda figured since commoners are thin." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She has some strange logic. "We're only human."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess that's true. Um…your uh. Your High- " She looked so awkward trying to mind her words. The prince stifles a chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's Link. Link Zeldagis Nohansen den Harkinian."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He immediately feels a hand tugging on his own…and shaking it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Zelda!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hullo? What's with your face?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He scoffs a bit. Really now, Impa. Her name is Zelda? Maybe it isn't so forbidden now. It was an old rule, for only the daughters of royalty to have the name of the Goddess Reborn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"…nothing. I mean, I don't hear that name very often."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Auntie said something similar like that to me once. But…" With a sudden push of a hand to his chest and the girl jumps back into the bushes. "This conversation has gotten too serious," giggling amidst the roses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?" half a sneer and half amused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're supposed to come after me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Playing. She wants to play. She wants to play tag. He could hear the elders scolding him now. Not only about talking to a commoner for so long, but to also even consider… He makes his mind before he can act otherwise. The voices of warning tell him to stay far away from her. To even suggest him to be apart of something so strenuous…for in his condition he can never do- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What would they say? If the prince gets hurt from a simple game of tag…he imagines the disappointment from his elders. Disappointment especially from his Grandfather King. You should know better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you standing there for?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I should. I do. But…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't be afraid of a simple bush, right? Come and get me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to know what it's like… "How dare you think I can be intimidated by a simple shrub!" …to live without a care.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wild girl with flaxen hair screams as he jumps right in to catch her, but she breaks her way out and towards the center of the garden before he could. He hears her laughter outside the foliage. He hears her sheiks of joy and running feet while shouting 'You can't catch me! I'm Sheikah trained!'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But through it all, there is pain. The prince finds himself on the other side of the bush, feeling the rush of his blood flowing freely from a cut on his arm. He hears her calling him, but he dares not answer. He covers his cut with his hand, trying to put as much pressure on it as he can. He feels his foolishness. What have I done?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Link?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is beside him, curious. Her face changes to concern as she sees the blossoming stain on the prince's sleeve. Her mouth drops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your'e not ok! Thats's a lot of blood!" The prince gets paler, sweat beading on his brow as he loses his balance. She catches his shoulder just in time and he leans his weight against her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a small voice, he tries to speak. "I'm sorry you have to see this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong? It's just a cut, right? It'll stop bleeding, right…?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. It'll never stop. Not unless theres someone nearby to help bring him to the medical wing. And if they did, would they have the proper treatment? He'd been so careful before. To never give into this kind of weakness. To be normal. His blood will keep flowing out and out until there is nothing. A sickness since birth. A disease. A curse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did he let her get to him? How did she make him feel like he wanted to be like other children his age… He could have told her "I'm sick" but that would just bring pity and he didn't like the thought of it. But now its too late. He could feel his strength failing as he tried to tell her to inform the guards. Telling her if they blamed her to say that he was the one who tripped and cut himself. But did he say those words? He can see her teary sapphire eyes looking down at him as the prince was looking up from the grass. How did he get there? He hadn't noticed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let me help."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment he could feel a warmth crawling from his wound on his right arm, emanating from the girl's small hand. For a moment, he felt alleviated from his pain and at once moved his left hand over her's. His hand that held his piece, and through it…he then understood. This must be the secret Impa was trying to keep…this wild child. Fiery and blunt. Her impulsivity to his precaution. She is courageous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," tears shower down on their holding hands. This is why he's been patient with her. Inquisitive about her. He feels a sense of completion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here they are, once again…Wisdom and Courage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You…" his breathing returning to normal. "…have a triforce piece…" He smiles. "…like me." His eyelids close slowly.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><em>What if i'm not there? Can he be healed in time? He could die at any moment without any of the castle members knowing nor leaving a clue. Just like what was happening now. A bruise, a misstep, even a jerk to the neck could be fatal. Exterior cuts you can see, internal bleeding are the worst.</em> She thought she had a handle on the situation. Now he was laying on the floor, her best friend out like a light and not even responsive to the loudest of whispers or the harshest of shakes.</p><p><em>Just keep going. I know I'm tired, but I cant stop now. I can't lose him.</em> "Link, please wake up. You have to wake up." As she kneels to his right, holding the back of his neck with her left hand. And with her other hand she holds his left, bringing it up close, cupping to her wetted cheek. The magic keeps flowing from her into him, stronger than when she was just tending a bruise. She feels herself fatigued to the point of shaking, the strain of how long it was taking makes it almost too much to bare. Her eyes stinging, blurring the vision of her Prince. "Nyaru, help me." she mutters under her breath. "Link, you damned sleepyhead, open your eyes."</p><p>Then, she feels his hand fidget, a caress from his fingers on her face. His breathing she notices becomes deeper as his cerulean eyes flutter open. The hand under his head tugs on his hair slightly while Zelda leans forward in exhaustion, restrained tears dropping onto his evergreen courtly jacket. "Goddesses, Link. Don't leave me like that."</p><p>He barely makes a whisper of an apology, gently pulling her head down to rest on his chest. His hands running through her unevenly cropped flaxen hair, massaging her head as he knew she must have had a splitting headache. Zelda's face is turned away, but Link could feel her ear press close against him. How he longed for such intimacy, but he knows how much of a coward he is to try to go through with any of his feelings for his beloved guard. What's left are these dire moments to perfectly camouflage the prince's true intentions.</p><p>He recalls the time in his youth when she had first healed his wound he received in the garden, hearing from a distance the guards running to them and an old woman calling out to the girl to explain herself. But what had brought him fully into consciousness was the feel of her rough hair on his skin, her head lulling on his shoulder. Once awake he then could feel her hands tenderly holding his left, looking down to see her droopy glazed eyes that smiled in relief. That intimacy, the synchronized pulses of their triforce pieces, and the heat from her touch had struck him right to his core being. On that day, she may have thought to have befriended a prince, but to him…Her presence already sends his mind a flutter. Her touch recalled in him something much older than his lifetime. A longing he couldn't understand. He knew from that moment on he would be incomplete without her beside him.</p><p>After witnessing what Zelda could do for the prince where no tonic could help with, the castle populous agreed to convince the King to let Impa's ward to be at access to the prince at all times. But it was Impa who had convinced the King that Zelda should not only serve to help heal the prince, but to guard him as well. Impa had taught her as much as she could about the old Sheikah ways, but she always had aspirations of knighthood. Zelda was young enough to be a squire at the time they met. And so her training began, though she was upset at first to leave her home. She never blamed Link for her difficult transition, joining his presence whenever she felt homesick or tired from a hard trial. <em>To know I'm the one chosen to protect you is the best feeling I have, at least until I become Hero of Hyrule</em>, she joked. What would have to happen for her to be a Hero of their time? She has her birthright, the triforce of courage. But how can a feral girl become a Hero?</p><p>He quietly brings one of her cropped locks to his lips, knowing she wouldn't be able to see such an act of endearment. "You're listening for a heartbeat when you already know I'm alive?"</p><p>"Let me stay like this for just a bit longer. You really scared me. I've never seen something like that escalate so quickly." Her hand that still held his neck played with his hairs, finger twirling at the base of his skull. <em>I thought I lost you this time.</em></p><p>"I'm fine now." he leans into her hand, enjoying her touch.</p><p>But she lifts herself up, head still hanging low. "I hate feeling like you are going to die at any second, because of this lifelong illness. If it is at all possible…I'll find a cure to this someday."</p><p><em>And to what expense?</em> Link swallows nervously. "…a cure? Then you wouldn't have a reason to be around me. Are you sick of me because I make you worry?" His voice slightly wavering.</p><p>"What? No! I'm saying what if i can't help you in time? I…Its too much to think about. Have you even thought about your freedom, Link? Ever since the day we met, I've known how much you wanted to be …normal… But if there's a way. goddesses, you must hate how much i cling to you and nag you about your wellbeing."</p><p>She does nag, but he doesn't mind as much as he thinks she does. The nagging from others makes him anti-social-like. There were days he wished he could go off alone. A wandering spirit lays sleeping within him and he's been able to sate it for so long. And what about death? Everyone dies. He's more than willing to accept it when it comes, but for Zel when that day will come… Poor Zel. And she is clingy, but it is not much different than most of the council and king concerns. He wants to believe she is the most restrained of them all.</p><p>As much as he wanted to have Zelda close to him for so long, he was sure the court would ask for his whereabouts.</p><p>He gets up with the help of Zelda. But she walks backwards, pulling him with her. She sits to rest on the study's sofa as she held his hand tightly, the last of her magic flowing from her and he couldn't let go. "Just wait. I'm making sure you're well enough to walk about the castle."</p><p>
  <em>Zel- Zel!</em>
</p><p>Her hand drops as she rolls her head to the crook of the sofa's head. He places a knee on the edge of the seat, leaning towards her sleeping form so to move her hair from her face. How far she'll go, using her last strength for him. Goddesses…</p><p>While cupping her warm cheek, he kisses her upturned temple tenderly.</p><p>Goddesses, how he loves her.</p><p>Guilt riddles him. <em>I feel like such a creep. Kissing her when she's sleeping…All the Heroes and Princesses before me must be ashamed</em>. He is definitely not the same as the Links before him. He knows this well, but she…is definitely the spitting image of a Hero. Fierce and wild, unwavering and a bit brash. Putting others before her own. She didn't deserve his cowardly love. Link places a hand on the mark under his chin left by his Confidante. She definitely deserves better than his damned fickle heart.</p><p>"There is no cure, Zelda, none that is without sacrifice. I don't have the heart to lose you."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>More to come soon!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The writing is still a bit raw, so if there's anything that confuses you, please let me know through pm or comment. :) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for reading!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~faithy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>cross posed from ff.net 2016</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>